


Knight in Shining Armor

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, First Meeting, M/M, famous!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never thought just walking down the street would lead to him meeting his favorite musician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Famous Blaine is crowded and attacked by paparazzi, Kurt is a passer-by who sees the paps and runs over to help whoever is being harassed. Afterwards he’s a little shocked that it’s the gorgeous Blaine Anderson. Blaine ends up asking this stunning stranger out.

It was one of those nights that were so cold that the rest of the world didn’t matter. Kurt’s collar was pulled up around his ear, something he normally would never do, and his scarf covered his nose as he walked down the sidewalk. In the morning, it hadn’t seemed like it was going to be this cold. Now, Kurt hated himself for making the decision to save a few bucks and walk to work.

“Listen, I’m trying to be nice,” a voice broke through the whistling wind. 

“Just a few words? A picture?” Another voice seemed louder as he turned the corner and saw two men.

One was rather tall and imposing, hoisting up a camera that pointed right in the other man’s face. The shorter man was wearing a nice coat and hand a hand between them both, his face obscured by the larger man.

“It’s freezing and I want to get home. Now, please excuse me,” the man tugged his beanie down lower his eyes and tried to side step around the man with the camera. 

In a flash, the man grabbed his beanie and yanked it off, grabbing a handful of curls in the process. With a sharp cry of pain, the man stumbled back and slipped on a patch of ice before crashing to the ground.

“Hey!” Kurt snapped out as he hurried over to the two men. 

“This is none of your business,” the large man glared and lifted his camera, grunting in surprise as Kurt got between him and the man on the ground. 

“You attacked this guy, I can call the police right now,” Kurt lifted his cell phone and the man hesitated before spinning on his heel and vanishing around the corner. 

As soon as the man was gone, Kurt let out a shaky breath and his shoulders slumped. He wasn’t a violent man, he never even wanted to get involved in an argument that didn’t concern him much less in the middle of a fight. What had even possessed him to-

“Well, lucky me that a knight in shining armor showed up,” the man said brightly from where he still sat on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Kurt quickly spun around and offered a hand before freezing in place.

Sitting in front of him was Blaine Anderson. He easily recognized those wide hazel eyes, that stunning smile, the strong line of his jaw. For a moment, Kurt just gaped and tried desperately to think of something to say as Blaine accepted his hand and pulled himself to his feet.

“A few bruises but nothing I can’t handle,” he gave Kurt a small smile and brushed off his coat. “Thank you again, that guy was kind of relentless.”

“Oh my God, are you Blaine Anderson?” He squeaked out and Blaine laughed loudly. 

“I guess I’m not as good at staying incognito,” Blaine chuckled, grabbing his beanie off the ground and shaking the snow out of it. 

“I’m a huge fan! I have all your albums, have watched like every recording of your concerts, and have every magazine you ever appeared in! I still think your placement in Sexiest Men Alive was totally wrong. Sixth? That low?” Finally, Kurt’s brain caught up with his mouth and he snapped it shut in horror.

“You’re adorable,” Blaine grinned. 

“And I’m making an idiot out of myself,” Kurt blushed brightly. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I should go.”

“Or I could buy you a cup of coffee,” Blaine reached forward to grab his arm and stop him from rushing off. “You know, to thank you for saving me.”

“I’d like that,” Kurt couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face.


	2. Jell-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to Knight in Shining Armor

This still felt like a dream.

He had spent hours looking through pictures of Blaine Anderson and watching his interviews. He had memorized every shade of brown and green in his eyes and knew the way his face lit up when he smiled. This celebrity crush had been always from afar and now he was standing a foot away from him. 

And he was so much better looking in real life. 

“That table is perfect,” Blaine said warmly as the blushing hostess showed it to them. 

He had been on dates before, of course, but he had no idea how to deal with a date like this. Kurt felt like a total creep since he already knew Blaine’s favorite food and color and his entire backstory. How the hell did you date someone when you entire life was on a wikipedia page?

“So, I’d love to hear all about my hero,” Blaine gave him a bright smile after they gave their drink order. 

“Um…I’m working in the costume department of a Broadway show,” he felt his cheeks flush. “Wicked to be specific, my personal favorite.”

“Mine too!” Blaine grinned. 

Of course it’s your favorite, you played Fiyero two years ago. 

“I graduated from NYADA and it’s been fun but I really want to keep trying for an actual role,” Kurt found himself smiling, chest warm. “It’s my dream.”

“You seem very determined,” Blaine accepted his cherry coke from the waitress. “Definitely something you need in the business.”

“Clearly you know,” Kurt blurted out and Blaine’s smile faded a little. 

“I always dreamed that people would hear my music and be inspired,” Blaine stared at his glass and swirled his ice a little with his straw. “But it’s like I had to give up my privacy to get there. Don’t get me wrong, I love my fans and will do anything for them but moments like this I wish it hadn’t happened. So…can we just pretend that I’m not who I am for a little bit? Let’s just pretend that I saw this cute guy on the street and invited him for dinner, not that you saved me from paparazzi.”

“Deal,” Kurt smiled. “You think I’m cute?”

“Adorable,” Blaine grinned widely. 

“Alright, let me think of a question I know you haven’t answered in an interview,” Kurt paused, looking down at his coffee. “What is your favorite kind of Jell-O?” 

“What?” Blaine laughed. 

“Hey, I already know your favorite color and what high school you went to,” Kurt shrugged, smiling. “I already know all those first date questions so I have to dig for that information.”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you just admitted to cyber stalking me,” Blaine teased. “But it’s blue.”

“Blue raspberry?”

“I have no idea what the flavor actually is but I like blue,” Blaine grinned. “And yours?”

“I’m a fan of green,” Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned back a little in his chair. 

“Alright…favorite zoo animal?”

—

Two days later and Kurt was still in a daze after the date. They had been texting almost nonstop and Kurt found himself falling head over heels for the sweet singer. 

His computer dinged and he glanced down to see that one of his favorite websites had just uploaded a new video. He still felt a little creepy following all these sites that basically stalked his…boyfriend?…but he couldn’t help it. 

Blaine Anderson Caught Out of the Studio

He smiled and pressed play. There was Blaine walking down the street, eating something and wearing a nice button up with jeans. He paused and lifted a hand to wave at the camera. 

“Hi! Hi!” The girl sounded young and Blaine walked over to sign a few autographs, smiling at her. “What are you eating?”

“Oh this? Green Jell-O,” he laughed. “I’ve developed quite a taste for it.”

“Do you mean lime?” The girl giggled and Blaine shook his head. 

“No, green,” he gave the camera a wink and slipped back into the studio.


End file.
